


When I’m With You

by rauqthetommo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Divergence - No Pennywise, Cockslut Eddie, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Just Some Real Goo Over Here, M/M, Sticky Sweet Fluff, Top Richie Tozier, Wedding Night, domestic AU, indulge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rauqthetommo/pseuds/rauqthetommo
Summary: Richie recounts the best moments of his life, and, surprise surprise, they all have to do with Eddie.An excerpt from this work:For a long time, the happiest day of Richie Tozier’s life was the day he met Eddie Kaspbrak.They’d been in the fourth grade, Richie was 10 and Eddie was 9, and Henry Bowers had pushed Eddie down on the playground. He then stood over Eddie, taunting him for crying. Richie noticed that Eddie was down, and despite his fear of Henry, Richie decided that Eddie was worth the risk of getting his ass beat. Richie retrieved Eddie’s inhaler that Henry had kicked away, and brought a teacher over to break up the fight.Richie had taken a pretty severe beating from Bowers and his crew, but it was worth it to have seen Eddie smile for the first time.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 252





	When I’m With You

For a long time, the happiest day of Richie Tozier’s life was the day he met Eddie Kaspbrak. 

They’d been in the fourth grade, Richie was 10 and Eddie was 9, and Henry Bowers had pushed Eddie down on the playground. He then stood over Eddie, taunting him for crying. Richie noticed that Eddie was down, and despite his fear of Henry, Richie decided that Eddie was worth the risk of getting his ass beat. Richie retrieved Eddie’s inhaler that Henry had kicked away, and brought a teacher over to break up the fight. 

Richie had taken a pretty severe beating from Bowers and his crew, but it was worth it to have seen Eddie smile for the first time. 

The day he met Eddie remained the best day of his life until the day that he’d asked Eddie to go out with him. It had been on Richie’s 14th birthday. After Richie’s party was over, Eddie hung around to help clean up, so while they were collecting used paper plates from Richie’s living room, Richie nervously asked Eddie if he’d like to go to a movie that Saturday night. Like on a date. Not just as friends. 

The blush that spread across Eddie’s cheeks and the smile he’d given him that day easily beat out his other “best day ever.”

That day too, however, was beaten out in favor of a new memory. The first time they’d kissed. 

On their second date, they’d walked along the banks of the Kenduskaeg together, holding hands and skipping stones across the water. It was getting late, with the sun going down, breaking the water up into tiny little disco balls. Richie would always remember when Eddie stopped and turned to him. They’d bumped noses and teeth the first time they went in, both too eager to be careful, and they’d laughed it off together. When Richie went home that night, he’d cried tears of joy. He didn’t believe he’d ever be happier than he had been in that moment. 

A little over a year after their first kiss, Richie’s favorite day became the first time they had sex. 

They’d been together for over a year at that point, and they’d made out plenty of times, but for the most part, they’d decided they were too young for sex. That was, until, Eddie’s 15th birthday. Since he was 6 months younger than Richie, they’d decided to wait until they were both 15 to try anything. One night, while Richie’s parents were away in Bar Harbor, Eddie came over to spend the night. Eddie had turned 15 two days prior, so they’d been waiting for the right moment to be together. 

It had been nice. Fast, but well meaning, with a lot of nervous laughter and awkward fumbling, but afterwards, Richie held Eddie on his chest and listened to his heart beat straight out of his chest. “You sound like you’re going to have a heart attack, Eds.” Richie had whispered. 

“Beep beep, Richie.” Came Eddie’s voice in the darkness. 

Since they’d been saying “I love you,” for as long as they’d known one another, their first time saying it as a couple had never really impacted Richie the way those other memories had. Of course it was special, but he already knew Eddie loved him. And Eddie knew that Richie loved him. So the next best memory didn’t come until much later in their lives. 

After Eddie’s college graduation, they decided to take a walk down on the banks of the Kenduskaeg. As they walked along, holding hands and skipping rocks, Eddie cleared his throat to get Richie’s attention. “Do you remember this place, Rich?”

“The Kenduskaeg?” 

Eddie nodded. 

“Oh sure,” Richie said. “It’s been here for thousands of years.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled. “Not the river, Trashmouth. The bank.” He turned to face Richie, taking both of Richie’s hands in his. 

“Well, sure, Eds. We used to come down here as kids.”

Eddie nodded again. “This is the first place we kissed.”

Richie smiled. “I know that. You bit me.”

“I think you mean that _you_ bit _me_.”

Richie scrunched up his face, pretending to be thinking really hard about the memory. “Well I certainly remember someone biting someone.” 

Eddie laughed. 

He was shaking. 

“You ok, Eds?” Richie asked. “You seem a little wound up.”

Eddie nodded. “I’m fine, Richie.” He smiled reassuringly. “I love you. So so much.”

Richie smiled. “I love you too, Eddie Spaghetti.” 

Eddie laughed softly, releasing one of Richie’s hands to dig around in his pocket. 

Richie assumed he was searching for his aspirator, that was until Eddie pulled out a small black ring box and got down on one knee. 

Richie felt his heart leap into his throat as Eddie popped open the box to reveal a plain silver band. “Richie, I love you more than anything in the world,” He began. “I’ve loved you since we were 9 years old, and I love you more and more every day. And since we’re moving into our new place next week, I figured now was as good a time as any to ask you this. Will you marry me, Trashmouth? Please?”

When Richie went to answer, he was so choked up he couldn’t speak. With tears running down his cheeks, he nodded rapidly, trying to rewire his brain so he could actually answer out loud. “Yes,” He finally managed. “Yes, Eddie, of course. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

The same blush from Richie’s 14th birthday party spread across Eddie’s cheeks as he broke out into a wide grin. “Really?” 

“Yes, Eddie, yes, of course.” He repeated, helping Eddie to his feet so he could pull him into a deep kiss. 

That night, they’d shared their first time together as fiancés, and as Richie held Eddie on his chest, he thought back to the first time they’d had sex. Richie had smiled at the memory and buried his face in Eddie’s hair, making sure to tell Eddie he loved him before they both fell asleep. 

While Eddie took on most of the responsibility of wedding planning, Richie helped out where he could. They decided to have their ceremony in Bar Harbor, even though gay marriage hadn’t been legalized there yet. Even so, they planned their wedding and and reception for the summer following the proposal. 

All the Losers and their families came to watch them tie the knot. They split the Losers for their wedding parties, Eddie taking Ben and Bev, Richie taking Big Bill and Stan. They had asked Mike to officiate the ceremony, which he’d graciously accepted after breaking down into tears for about 15 minutes. 

Before the ceremony, as Richie paced nervously around the dressing room of their wedding venue, his father came in, ushering Bill and Stan out into the hallway. “I’m so happy for you, son.” His father said, straightening Richie's tie. He smiled up at him and ran his hands down Richie’s lapels. “You’re a good kid, Rich.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Richie smiled back, eyes crinkling. 

“I wish your mom was still around to see this day.” He frowned and shook his head. “She always loved Eddie.”

“I do too,” Richie said. 

“Yeah,” Wentworth smiled up at him again. “So do I.”

His father hugged him that day, tightly, and Richie had to stoop down to properly hold him, but it was nice. His father was a pretty old fashioned man, and rarely expressed his feelings towards his son, so it made that day all the more special to Richie. 

Richie met Eddie at the altar, both of them standing there in their bright white suits. They grinned like idiots throughout the entire ceremony, hands twisted together out in front of them. When it came time for their vows, Eddie went first. 

He cleared his throat twice before speaking. “Richie Tozier,” He began. 

“Good start,” Richie interrupted, because he just couldn’t help himself. 

“Shh,” Eddie rolled his eyes and started again. “Richie Tozier,” He met Richie’s gaze. “I have loved you since we were little kids. Since you took an ass beating from Bowers just to protect me. And I count myself lucky every goddamn day that I wake up next to you.” He reached out and stroked Richie’s cheek, smiling when Richie leaned into his touch. “We’ve never had things easy, growing up the way we did, but you were always there for me. You climbed into my bedroom window more times than I can count, and if my mother were still alive she’d die right here and now after hearing that.” There were a few laughs from their guests. “My happiness is you. You are my strength. You are my everything, Richie Tozier, and I’ll love you till the day I die.” 

Richie watched a single tear drip down Eddie’s face, so he reached up to wipe it away before starting his own vows. “Eddie, baby,” He smiled when Eddie huffed a teary laugh. “I would walk to the ends of the earth just to be with you. Lucky for me, you’re right here, so I don’t have to. I want it all with you, babycakes. Every last fucking thing. Sorry, Dad.” Richie looked over to his father apologetically. “I know you don’t like when I curse. But it’s true. Everything in my life is made better by doing it with you. Whether it’s cleaning crap off my glasses or shifting the car into park at the grocery store. All of it is made better, a thousand times over, because I know you’re right next to me. And to quote a very wise, sexy man, ‘You are my everything,’”

“Write your own vows,” Eddie teased, still smiling. 

“You are my everything,” Richie repeated, his heart warming in his chest, pushing honey out through his veins, his lungs filling up with flowers as he stared into Eddie’s eyes. “And I’ll love you until the day I die.”

“I love you too.” Eddie offered him a tear soaked smile, and Richie gave it right back to him. 

“Go ahead and kiss,” Mike had said, one hand on each of their shoulders. “By the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you two married.”

Richie had grabbed Eddie by his hips and pulled him in so fast that they’d almost bowled over directly into Stan and Bill, where they stood to Richie’s left, cheering. People from the audience threw flower petals and blew bubbles as Richie and Eddie’s lips crashed together, noses bumping and teeth knocking against one another’s. It wasn’t their first kiss and it wouldn’t be their last, but it would remain one of his favorites for the rest of his life. 

Their reception was beautiful, held in the ballroom of the hotel their actual wedding had been at. Their first dance was to “When I’m With You” by Sheriff, a song that they used to make out to all the time when they were teenagers, and Richie held Eddie flush against his chest and buried his nose in Eddie’s hair, inhaling the scent of his husband (his _husband_ ) deep into his lungs.

He could have held Eddie there forever, feeling Eddie’s heart pound in his chest against Richie’s skin, but the song was only 4 minutes long, so he eventually had to let go, pulling away and stooping down to kiss the end of Eddie’s nose, and winking at him before turning and walking away. 

That night, after they made sure all of their guests got home/to their rooms safely, Richie and Eddie retreated up to their own room. 

Richie striped Eddie’s clothes off like he’d done a million times before, draping his nice suit over the armchair in their room. “Your heart is pounding, Rich.” Eddie said softly, slipping his hands into Richie’s dress shirt, popping open the top few buttons. 

“I’m nervous.” Richie whispered as Eddie pushed his hands down further, buttons opening under Eddie’s wrists as he dragged his hands along Richie’s bare skin. “This is my first time, so you’ll have to be gentle with me.” Eddie laughed quietly, so Richie kept going. “And my parents are playing bridge downstairs with the neighbors, so—“

“Beep beep, Richie, Jesus.” Eddie mumbled, no heat in his voice as he stood on his toes to press their lips together. 

Richie’s hands found their place on Eddie’s hips easily, pulling him in closer so they were flush together, Richie still fully clothed and Eddie in only his briefs. 

Eddie was hard against him, his stiff cock pushing against Richie’s thigh as their lips moved together. Eddie tasted like sweet, sticky champagne, and their cake with two grooms on top that they’d smashed into each other’s faces as Bev snapped a picture. Eddie had leaned up and licked frosting off of Richie’s stubble, holding his hands down as he did so. Richie thought of Eddie’s hands clamped tightly on his wrists as they kissed, letting Eddie push his jacket and dress shirt off. They fell to a heap on the floor, neither of them moving to pick them up. “Richie,” Eddie whispered in the dark, lips still pressed to Richie’s. 

“Yes, Eds?” Richie carded his hands through Eddie’s hair, pushing it behind his ears. 

“Take me.” Eddie said softly, falling back down from his tiptoes to flat on his feet, kissing the hollow of Richie’s throat. 

Richie cupped Eddie’s face in his hands and kissed him, deeply and breathlessly. “I love you,” He pulled back to look into Eddie’s eyes. “God, I fucking love you so much, Eddie, you have no idea. I love you so much it’s going to give me a fucking ulcer, babe—“

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Eddie repeated, hooking his fingers in Richie’s belt loops and pulling him back towards the bed. “I love you more every single day, Richie. Every fucking day I wake up with my heart so full of love for you that it feels like it’s going to explode.” Eddie pulled Richie down onto the bed on top of him. 

“I love you.” Richie propped himself up on his hands and knees, gazing down at Eddie, love and lust blurring his brain so much he could barely think. 

“I love you.” Eddie said right back, unbuckling Richie’s belt. 

“I love you.” Richie said again, letting Eddie push his pants down, catching on his knees as he leaned above him. 

“I love you, Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak.” Eddie stretched up to peck him on the lips. 

Richie groaned at that, his cock twitching in his underwear. “Say it again,”

“Richie. Tozier. Kaspbrak.” Eddie mumbled, each word punctuated by a soft kiss to Richie’s face, his eyelid, his cheekbone, his chin. “My husband. Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak.”

“Oh god, Eddie—“

“I need you in me, Richie, like, yesterday.” Eddie hooked his legs over the backs of Richie’s calves, grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him down into another kiss, lips open, tongues pushing back into each other’s mouths. 

“So impatient.” Richie muttered softly, pressing a quick kiss to Eddie’s lips before pushing himself off of the bed and retrieving the lube from their toiletry bag, stepping out of his pants and briefs as he did so. 

Eddie had shed his underwear by the time Richie got back, so he kissed Eddie’s forehead before kneeling on the ground between Eddie’s legs. “I love you,” He said, spreading lube on his fingers and gently circling one around Eddie’s hole. 

“I love you too,” Eddie whispered breathlessly, eyes closed, head dropped back against the mattress. He gasped out when Richie slipped his middle finger in, pushing all the way to the third knuckle. “Oh, fuck, Richie, that feels so good.” Eddie practically whimpered, dragging his hand up his bare chest and wrapping it loosely around his own throat. 

“You’re beautiful,” Richie said quietly, pulling his finger out to push back in with two. He gently began scissoring them open, stretching Eddie out slowly, all the while pushing them up into Eddie’s prostate. He didn’t even need to search for it, he’d done this so many times. 

Eddie came apart under his hands, moaning and babbling strings of curse words and different variations of Richie’s name, occasionally stopping to stroke himself lightly or pinch one of his nipples. 

They’d had sex countless times in the damn near 10 years they’d been together, but that didn’t stop Eddie from taking Richie’s breath away every single time. He was just so fucking pretty, all flushed and sweaty, legs spread apart, open and ready for Richie. Richie could have watched Eddie like that forever, stretched out on his fingers, swearing and twisting, but he knew that Eddie would be getting impatient pretty quickly, so he added another finger before Eddie even had to ask, fucking in and out of him slowly, dragging the pads of his fingers down Eddie’s inner walls, his cock throbbing between his legs when Eddie moaned out, back arching off of the bed. “Richie, please.” Eddie pushed himself up onto his elbows, his pupils blown wide with lust. “Please fuck me, already.”

“Scoot up,” Richie pulled his fingers out, spreading lube on his dick as Eddie slid up so he was resting on the pillows. 

He opened his arms, pulling Richie down into a tight embrace, face buried in the space between Richie’s neck and shoulder. “God, I fucking love you.” Eddie whispered into his skin. 

“I love you too, Eddie.” Richie ran his lube-free hand up Eddie’s side, loving the way his skin broke out into goosebumps. 

“Fuck me, Richie.” Eddie nipped lightly at his collarbone. “Fuck me hard. Show me how much you love me.”

Richie pulled back and gazed into Eddie’s eyes, the eyes he’d fallen in love with all those years ago. Eddie nodded, breathing heavily as Richie wiped the remainder of lube from his hand over Eddie’s hole, lining himself up with him. 

Eddie moaned softly as Richie pushed in, one hand fisted tightly in the sheets, the other wrapped around the back of Richie’s neck. His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, his chest rising and falling heavily as Richie sank in fully to the hilt, pausing. “Fuck, Eddie, you’re so fucking tight.” He moaned out brokenly, gathering Eddie’s legs in his hands and crossing them behind his back. 

“Kiss me,” Eddie whispered, dark eyes flashing up to Richie’s face. “I want to taste you.”

Richie shifted his hips forwards, pressing deeper into Eddie as he leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss. “I love you.” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s mouth. 

“I love you too.” Eddie said, pushing Richie’s glasses back into place for him. He smiled. “Now, fuck me like you mean it. I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow. I want everyone to know how well you fuck me, pounding me up here with your huge cock.”

“Fuck, Eddie.” Richie groaned, forehead pressed to Eddie’s temple. “God, you’re such a slut. Even on our wedding night, you can’t fucking turn it off, can you?”

“Especially on our wedding night.” Eddie countered, allowing Richie to shift his legs on over his shoulders. “Because now I’m your slut forever.”

“My slutty little husband.” Richie smiled into Eddie’s skin, thrusting forward slowly. 

“Don’t get all soft in me now.” Eddie gasped out at the end of his sentence as Richie snapped his hips forward roughly. 

“Oh, I don’t plan on getting soft any time soon, baby.” Richie planted a kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “So buckle-up, buttercup, because it’s about to get rough.”

“Is that a promise?” Eddie teased, moaning out suddenly when Richie grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head backwards. 

“A pinky promise, babe.” Richie growled, sucking a dark hickey onto Eddie’s jawline as he began building up a pace of fucking into him. 

“Oh, god, Richie.” Eddie babbled, scratching his nails down Richie’s back. 

The bed frame squeaked as Richie thrusted into Eddie, occasionally bumping into the wall on a particularly hard thrust, but Richie was sure the hotel dealt with that kind of thing often, as they’d reserved the honeymoon suite. “Fuck, Eds, you feel so good.” Richie kissed Eddie’s forehead, wrapping one hand around Eddie’s shin over his shoulder. “So fucking hot, Eddie, you’re so gorgeous. I can’t believe I get to have you all to myself. I get to fuck you everyday like this, all goddamn day if I want to.” 

Eddie nodded, eyes glassy as he met Richie’s gaze. “Yes, Richie, fuck, harder.”

Richie quickened his pace as best as he could, opting to drop Eddie’s legs from his shoulders so he could pound into him faster. “You’re my husband.” Richie’s cock throbbed again, deep inside of Eddie, at that thought. His husband. “All mine, no one else’s.”

“I love you.” Eddie whispered. “I want you to cum in me, Richie, please. I want to feel you inside of me, fill me up, Richie, baby, please.”

“Oh, fuck, Eddie.” Richie slid a hand between the two of them, wrapping it around Eddie’s leaking cock and jerking him quickly. “I want you to cum for me, Eds. Cum with me, cum on my cock.”

“Bite me,” Eddie’s breathing was becoming erratic, and Richie knew that meant he was close, so he leaned down to bite at Eddie’s neck and he continued to pound into his prostate. 

“Cum for me, baby.” Richie bit a mark onto Eddie’s collarbone, jerking him roughly, twisting his wrist as he went. 

Eddie came with a loud, “Oh, fuck, Richie.” Squeezing down hard around Richie’s cock. As Eddie came on his own stomach and chest, Richie came inside of him, spilling deep within Eddie, filling him up like he’d asked. 

It took a second for the stars to clear from his vision, but when they did, the first thing he saw was Eddie. Eddie was smiling up at him, hands running up and down Richie’s sides. “Hello, there.” Eddie said softly. 

“Hi.” Richie smiled back at him. “Come here often?”

“First time.” Eddie pushed Richie’s glasses up again. 

“Mine too.” Richie sighed. “Maybe we should go out sometime? Get to know one another?”

Eddie pursed his lips like he was thinking about it. “Sorry, no can do. I’ve got a husband.”

Richie smiled again, face breaking wide open and he leaned down and peppered kisses all over Eddie’s face and neck. “My sweet, silly, sexy husband.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s skin. 

“I love you.” Eddie said again, tapping the end of Richie’s nose with his finger. 

“I love you too, Spaghetti-Man.” Richie said. “‘Till the day I die. You’re stuck with me, now.”

“I think I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me anywhere! My handle for everything is @rauqthetommo! Feel free to ask me questions at all on my tumblr!


End file.
